Cigarette
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kau itu seperti rokok."


**.**

 **Working!** **Karino Takatsu**

 **.**

 **Cigarette**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau itu seperti rokok."

Suatu ketika Satou mengatakannya kepada Yachiyo.

Saat itu, Yachiyo tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan dari pemuda pirang itu. Yachio hanya menganggapnya sebagai suatu kata-kata tak bermakna yang mungkin diucapkan Satou tanpa berpikir. Hanya seperti suatu gerak bibir yang secara otomatis menggabungkan dua hal berbeda menjadi satu. Karena pada saat itu, mereka berdua sedang duduk bersama di ruang istirahat. Satou, Yachiyo, dan rokok yang dihisap Satou.

"Satou-kun?"

Pemuda yang berkerja sebagai chef di Wagnaria itu mengepulkan asap rokok dengan santai dari mulutnya. Membenamkan ujung rokoknya ke asbak, hingga gulungan tembakau itu berakhir padam di atas asbak.

Satou menatap gadis _olive_ di hadapannya lekat-lekat. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Eh?"

Satou mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan gerak ringan. Ekspresi di wajahnya datar seperti biasa. "Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakannya."

"Tapi, Satou-kun,"

"Ayo, ceritakan tentang Manager seperti biasanya. Kau pasti punya banyak cerita tentangnya bukan?"

Mendengar kata Manager, Yachiyo langsung teringat wanita yang menjadi pahlawannya sejak kecil itu. Sosok Kyouko yang selalu menampilkan sorot mata tajam, dan mengintimidasi. Ketidak peduliannya pada restoran yang dikelolanya, perintah mutlaknya pada Yachio tentang buatkan es atau semacamnya.

Yachiyo tersenyum kecil, menatap pemuda yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak pertama kali Wagnaria buka.

"Kau selalu bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku, Satou-kun."

Satou tak menjawab.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Satou mengambil sebatang rokok lagi, menyulutnya, lalu mulai menghisapnya. Setelah kepulan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya, pemuda itu menjawab.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bosan."

.

" _Ne_ , Satou. Apa yang kau katakan pada Todoroki-san?"

Pemuda bersurai biru itu tersenyum menggoda. Sebelah tanggannya masih sibuk mengangkat wajan sambil mengaduk hidangan di dalamnya.

Satou tidak menjawab. Terlalu malas meladeni pemuda kurang kerjaan yang selalu tahu banyak tentang rahasia tiap orang itu.

Souma tertawa kecil. "Kau itu seperti rokok." Souma menirukan gaya bicara Satou. "Astaga! Rayuan macam apa itu?"

Satou mematikan kompornya. Menatap pemuda biru itu sebentar, mengisyaratkan dengan jarinya agar Souma bergerak mendekat. Souma yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya berjalan mendekat.

"AAA! _Ittai_!" Sauma memekik nyaring. Satou baru saja menghadiahinya sebuah tinju telak di ubun-ubun Souma.

"Jaga bicaramu, Souma. Aku tidak sedang merayunya."

Satou memang tidak sedang merayu. Itu hanyalah bentuk suatu ungkapan kejujuran yang meluncur begitu saja dari pergerakan bibirnya. Menyamakan seorang Todoroki Yachiyo dengan rokok. Hasil dari beragam penarikan kesimpulan dalam otaknya. Menghubungkannya dengan dua garis lurus yang sejajar, membentuk tanda sama dengan di antara Yachiyo dan rokok.

Souma mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. Memandang pemuda _stoic_ di depannya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Heran juga mengapa pribadi sekeren Satou Jun tidak punya cukup nyali barang sekadar untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya kepada gadis yang telah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, bekerja di tempat yang sama, dan bertemu hampir setiap hari pula.

Souma menghena nafas. Kembali fokus dengan masakannya yang sempat terabaikan sementara.

"Kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, Satou."

Satou sudah bergerak menyusun hidangannya di atas piring saji. Menambahkan beberapa komponen kecil seperti tomat ceri dan irisan timun.

"Untuk mendapatkan cinta, kau harus membuang semua sifat aroganmu. Jika tidak begitu, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

Takanashi datang. Remaja SMA yang berkerja sebagai salah satu pelayan Wagnaria itu sudah berdiri di balik meja. Menatap Satou, dan juga Souma di balik lensa kacamatanya.

"Kalian berdua serius sekali, sedang membicarakan apa?"

Satou menyerahkan hidangannya kepada Takanashi.

"Tentang pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan cinta." Pemuda bersurai sewarna safir itu menjawab tanpa memandang ke arah Takanashi.

"Apa–"

"Sudah, pergi sana. Lakukan saja tugasmu."

Bentuk usiran halus itu membuat Takanashi menghela napas kecil, lalu mendelikkan bahu. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh, menuruti perkataan sang chef.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan dia ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini, Satou. Kau bisa bertukar pikiran dengannya. Konsultasi masalah cinta yang bersemi di tempat kerja."

"Souma, bicara sekali lagi, kuubah kau jadi daging asap."

Dan untunglah Souma cukup pintar untuk tidak kembali bicara. Pemuda pirang pecandu rokok itu menghela napas. Bersyukur dia tak harus mengubah rekan kerjanya menjadi daging asap. Berspekulasi kecil tentang bagaimana jadinya jika dia sungguh berkonsultasi dengan Takanashi. Secara garis beras, kasus mereka mungkin serupa. Sama-sama terlibat cinta lokasi, bedanya si pemuda bodoh berkacamata itu belum sadar akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kyaa!"

BRUK

"Ta–Takanashi-kun.."

Ah, ralat. Coret saja anggapan Satou sebelumnya. Dia tak akan sudi disamakan dengan Takanashi si masokis akut itu. Mendengar gadis yang suakai terus bercerita tentang orang lain itu jelas berbeda dengan membiarkan seorang gadis menghajarmu setiap saat.

Satou bersyukur, meski Yachiyo selalu membawa kantana kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Tapi Yachiyo tidak –atau belum– pernah melukainya secara fisik. Tak seperti Inami yang jadi terkesan bukan Inami jika dalam sehari saja tidak menonjok laki-laki yang ditemuinya, khususnya Takanashi.

 _Kau_ _itu_ _seperti_ _rokok_.

Mendadak, Satou ingat perkataannya pada Yachiyo. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Satou mengatakan hal semacam itu. Dia bukan tipikal yang suka asal bicara tanpa makna yang pasti.

Todoroki Yachiyo, dan rokok. Keduanya punya konteks yang sama bagi Satou.

Sama-sama berbahaya, Satou tahu itu. Rokok dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, komplikasi, gagal ginjal, dan segala bentuk penyakit mematikan lainnya. Yachiyo juga sama, gadis itu dapat menyebabkan krisis kepercayaan diri bagi Satou, serangan jantung ketika memanggilnya dengan 'Jun', depresi berat, komplikasi perasaan, dan sekelumit hal menyebalkan lainnya yang harus dihadapi Satou tiap bersama gadis itu.

Rokok itu, mematikan, membunuh. Satou tahu hal itu. Seperti ia tahu bahwa Yachiyo juga dapat mematikan, dan bahkan membunuh. Siapa yang tidak berpikir bisa mati kapan saja jika berhadapan dengan gadis yang membawa kantana, juga ahli dalam bela diri kuno Jepang itu? Untuk itu, Yachiyo sama mematikannya dengan rokok.

Terakhir, yang paling mirip di antara Yachiyo dan rokok. Satou adalah pecandunya. Meski tahu pasti bahwa rokok itu berbahaya, dan dapat membunuhnya kapan saja. Meski Satou tahu bahwa menghisap gulungan tembakau itu hanya semakin mempertipis isi dompet, dan membuang-buang waktunya. Meski Satou sangat tahu bahwa tak ada keuntungan ataupun kemajuan dalam hidupnya tak peduli berapa banyak rokok yang dia hisap setiap harinya. Satou tetap merokok. Tak bisa melepaskan gulungan racun itu dari kehidupannya. Bagai partikel lain setelah oksigen yang dibutuhkannya untuk melanjutkan hidup. Satou adalah pecandu rokok.

Seperti Todoroki Yachiyo yang hanya memberinya beragama perasaan rumit. Curhat berkepanjangan yang semua isinya memuji Kyouko, mendatangkan ngilu di sepanjang telinga hingga jantung Satou. Tak pernah ada kemajuan yang berarti meski setiap hari Satou terus bersamanya. Tak peduli berapa banyak perhatian yang diberikannya yang selalu luput dari mata Yachiyo. Satou tetap tak bisa berhenti menyukai gadis itu. Tak bisa berhenti untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tak bisa melepaskan diri dari seorang Todoroki Yachiyo.

Seperti racun rokok yang telah mengikatnya. Yachiyo pun telah mengikatnya, meski gadis itu bahkan tak menyadari perbuatannya.

Seperti rokok yang mematikan namun tetap dihisapnya. Yachiyo adalah pesakitan yang terus dia pertahankan.

Todoroki Yachiyo itu seperti rokok. Satou tahu itu berbahaya, dan tidak memberinya keuntungan. Tapi Satou tak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Kau memang seperti rokok, Yachiyo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hei, situ yang pernah ngatain saya ini mirip rokok. Nih, saya bikinin fanfik wkwk. Jangan salahkan saya kalau waktu itu nggak ngerti, salah sendiri ngomong pas lagi ujian Fisika, mana saya fokus :P

Makasih sebanyak racun dalam sebatang rokok buat yang udah terlanjur baca, lebih-lebih lagi menyempatkan review ^^


End file.
